The artistic type
by PunkIrish002
Summary: This is a story about the artistic host, just something I came up with because I was bored.
1. Chapter 1

The Artistic Type

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club

Chapter 1- Mikuru the artistic type

My name is Mikuru Stathakis, I am the youngest of the ]Stathakis siblings, I am a proud member of the Ouran Host Club. Since its founding by Second Year student Tamaki Suo. I get a lot of male guests because I am the only female Host. Well, besides Haruhi but she is keeping her identity of being a girl a secret. I am currently with my older brothers, by five days, in the club room. With the rest of the hosts, of course. Then the day got unusual.

Normal P.O.V.

Mikuru was working on a painting when she heard the door slam open. "Mikuru, we have the biggest problem ever on our hands," Aika shouted. "So, you decided to tell the whole world?" Mikuru asked sarcastically. "Never mind the sarcasm. The Art club room is destroyed." Everybody looked up at that. "What do you mean by 'destroyed'?" the twins asked. "I mean, somebody thought it would be a good idea to go into our room and destroy everything in sight," Aika started to shout. "Tell me your joking," Mikuru ordered. When Aika stayed quiet Mikuru sighed. "Let's go see the damage." When they both got to the art room they saw the even the bristles on the brushes were ripped out. "Who the Hell would do this?" Mikuru asked with a dangerous aura. "I don't know. Maybe it was that redhead that keeps visiting Tamaki? You do know you are the enemy of every host club guest, right?" Aika asked. "Yup, but the club makes more money if I am there. So we don't have to listen to Kyoya complain about money." Mikuru said while she chuckled. "Well, we should probably start cleaning up." Mikuru said.

At the host club the Hosts were seething. Especially Kaoru. "Why the Hell are we just standing here? We can help her. She can't clean up the art club room on her own." Kaoru yelled. "I am more worried about her art. She makes a lot of money for the club and if those works of art are destroyed then she will have to paint while hosting which means she is going to get distracted from her customers. If her customers are unhappy with her then she would lose a lot of our money." Tamaki said. Everybody looked at him in anger and surprise. "Mikuru's safe haven is destroyed and you are worried about money? That is low Tamaki." Hikaru said. "Can you really call it a safe haven? I see it as more of an escape goat. She will do anything to get attention off of her so she will run away and hide in her club room and paint. She is hiding behind her paintings and it is starting to get on my nerves." Tamaki said making everybody in the room glare at him. "That's not true. Takashi and I have known her since we were little kids. She always puts her feelings into her paintings. That is why her paintings are always so good. She would never run away from her feelings she just has a different way of venting them. She always comes up with her amazing art work because of her feelings. She thinks hiding behind something is weak. She will never be weak in my book." Honey said with Mori nodding behind him. "Well, she just seems to always be painting. She is the artistic type for gosh sakes, she should explore other types of art, not just painting." You do realize she made most of the vases in this room, right?" Kyoya asked. "I was wondering why they were so bland and ugly." Tamaki muttered. Unfortunately for him, everybody heard. In a flash Kaoru and Hikaru were right in front of him. "What did you say about these vases?" Hikaru murmured. "That they were bland and ugly." Tamaki said not backing down. That stupid idiot. "Maybe you should shut your mouth before we beat it shut for you." Kaoru said. "This is all very interesting but I am going to go help Mikuru clean up the art room before a teacher walks in a sees it." Kyoya said. "Tamaki, you are becoming a real jerk and it is starting to effect relationships in the club. If you don't get your act together you we will overthrow you and elect a new king who is nice to there club members." Hikaru said. "Her talents are not going to get her far in life. She is becoming a whiny little bitch and it has got to stop." Tamaki shouted. Tamaki was thrown into a wall. He looked up to see Honey and Mori sanding in front of him glaring down on him. "You really should learn to never talk about the people we care for like that. Kyoya, Kaoru, and Hikaru are all going down to help out a member of our club and you are talking bad about her. Maybe you should be overthrown and a new king should be elected. Haruhi would be a much better fit for the club and you are gone. We get that you need to vent sometimes but there is a difference between venting and bad mouthing people behind their backs. With all the crap you made her do for the club she has not said one bad thing about you so you should take a page from her book and shut up!" Honey said. With that he turned and exited the room to go help his childhood friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Honey's P.O.V

I am so angry right now I think I might hit something. How dare Tamaki say that about Mikuru. She would never hide behind anything, if she could do something herself, she would.

Right now Takashi and I are on our way to the Art Club room, to assess the damage, but when we got there we heard sniffling. We looked to see Aiko crying. She was reading a note and griping it so hard that her knuckles were turning white. "Was Mikuru supposed to see that?" I heard Takashi ask. Aiko nodded. "Has she?" I asked. "No. I would prefer her not to either. She shouldn't have to read this anyway. It is unbearable. I am going to go help her out now." Aiko said to us. "Wait. Can we read the note?" Takashi asked. Aiko nodded, handed us the note and then left.

' _Whoops sorry about the inner rage coming out again, Mikuru. Maybe if you payed attention to me more during out last meeting this wouldn't have happened. Sometimes we all have to let go of our rage sometimes and just let it all out there. How about you give me more attention next time instead of those twin dumbasses.'_

 _Sincerely,_

 _S.H._

I am now seething in rage. So I am going to find this S.H. person and kick his ass. I think Takashi knew what I was thinking and put his hand on my head. I looked up and he just shook his head. He is right, my first priority has to be Mikuru. We got to the Art Club room and saw that it was a complete mess, but everyone was trying to clean it up. Mikuru was to busy with trying to clean the pant off the floor to notice that we were even here. So I get a mop and start scrubbing as well. She looked up and saw me and Takashi so we smiled at her and kept working through the mess. "Wow, Mikuru I never would have expected you to clean this mess without complaint." We all hear from behind us. We all look at the door to see the Art Club President, Kanata Sasuke. "Well, when someone destroys something precious to me I try to fix it." Mikuru mumbled. "Whatever, why wasn't I informed about this?" She said with an intimidating aura. "Well, we thought that we could clean this up before you got here." Mikuru said. "Well, just clean the mess up while I go ahead and talk to the head master. Do you have any pictures? Or will I have to take them myself?" Mikuru went up and handed her a flash drive and a camera with the lens cracked. "We got one good picture before it died, but we managed to get it on the flash drive." Aiko explained. "I see. Mikuru, I want you to make a detailed list on how many things we need to replace." Mikuru saluted and ran off for some paper and a pencil. When she came back she went through all the paint and wrote as fast as possible. She ran all around the room and came back with a finished list. She folded up the list and put it in her pocket.

(Small Time Skip)

We were finally finished with cleaning when Aiko shot out of her chair and into the back room. "Mikuru you might want to see this." Mikuru got out of her chair and dragged herself over to the room. Takashi and I followed her to the back room. When we looked inside we saw all of her paintings were destroyed. I looked at her and saw that there was a shadow over her eyes. "So the pictures were destroyed after all?" I heard Tamaki say. Mikuru nodded and walked over to them. I turned to look at Tamaki and saw that he was smirking. I looked up at Takashi and nodded. Takashi went over to Mikuru while I dragged Tamaki away.

(Mori P.O.V.)

I walked over to Mikuru and put my hand on her head. She looked up at me and I noticed tears in her eye. She could only cry out of one eye since her other eye is fake. She lives with her aunt since her father is in jail. Her mother died a little after she gave birth to her, from the blood loss. After that her brothers went off to study in America and only come back for periodic visits, giving her father the opportunity to abuse her. Saying that it is her fault that her mother died. Then one day he took things to far, he took a fire poker and stabbed her in the eye. She had that fake eye for about seven years now. The only reason she is safe right now is because Mitskuni and I heard her scream while we were walking to her house and stopped her father from hurting her any further. When we got her to the hospital after the police came to take her away she told the doctor that she would rather have a fake eye then have to walk around with a bandage or an eye patch. She had to walk around with the bandage over her eye anyway so the area around her eye would heal. The thing is though, after all of that happened to her she never stopped smiling. She always kept a smile on her face even when she was angry or sad. This is why she is strong. She has the strength to smile through the pain.

I can only feel anger right now so I picked up Mikuru and gave her a piggy back ride to the host club so she can get away from those paintings that were ruined or destroyed. She was so quiet, it just wasn't like her. Even when we were hosting she was always so energetic and happy and now it feels like someone tried to drain the life out of her and succeeded. We were sitting in quiet when Hikaru and Kaoru came bursting in and started to fuss over her. Kaoru walked to her and started to squeeze the life out of her. Then she did something that none of us thought she would do. "Will you guys shut up?" She started to yell. We all stared at her in shock. She has never yelled at anyone in her life. She even looked shocked at what she said. It was like her mouth was working on its own for a little while. "You are so annoying. Why can't you just leave me alone for a little bit?" She finally finished up. I looked at her and saw the tears running down her cheek. She turned and kicked a pedestal with a vase on it. "I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! I my art! I hate my father! I hate my mother!" It was at that moment that I realized that her smile was never real. It was all a mask that she created to keep herself from falling apart. Everything had gotten to her. She tried to put her feelings into her paintings but they would never take. So she bottled everything up. Then that bastard destroyed something so precious to her and she snapped.

I got up and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Why didn't you tell us this is how you really felt? We could've helped you." I told her. I looked and noticed that everybody else, including the Art Club president, was in the doorway crying. Mitskuni came bounding up to her and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Please stop this Mikuru. You are scaring me." That is when she finally lost it. She wrapped her arms around him and cried for real.

Haruhi walked over to us and looked at me. "Is this all the pain she has been hiding from us?" She asked. I nodded and went to hug Mikuru. When she was finally done I noticed that she had tears falling down both her cheeks. "Mikuru. You have been crying out of both eyes. You finally unlocked all your pain and that proves you could never be weak." I told her and she just nodded. She stood up and walked to the door. "Where are you going?" Hikaru yelled. "The art store. We need to replace everything that was destroyed and I need to paint. So I am going to the art store." She told us and then walked out of the room. Kaoru got up and followed her out with Mitskuni and I.


	3. Chapter 3

NOT A CHAPTER

I am really sorry for not getting this out sooner but I am swamped right now. On top of that I did something stupid and accidentally deleted the next chapter so if I could ask for a little bit of your patience that would be wonderful. If you cant find it in your heart to be patient then I guess you can quit reading but that would make me really sad. I will try to have the chapter up by May 20th so 12 more days we can do this.

Sincerely

PunkIrish002

You know what I am going to take this opportunity to listen to you so if you have any requests for the next chapters I will try to incorporate them in my stories. So if you have any suggestions for what you would like to see happen in my stories or even stories that I will write in the future feel free to leave the in the chat or private message me.


End file.
